Camp Camp Wikia:Discord/Personnel policies
The following are guidelines, not policy, despite the title and some terminology used. This page mostly remains for posterity. All Discord personnel, s and s included, are to follow the guidelines stated here. Violating these guidelines may still reason for reprimand and potential sanctions, if severe enough (to be determined by staff discussion in #camp-tribunal). The #camp-tribunal channel will be used for all banning, kicking, or demotion/promotion procedures. Terminology ;"the/this Discord" :The Discord server of the name "Camp Camp Wiki Wikia" and of the id 326535125917630486. ;"the wiki" :This wiki on which these policies are hosted. For the most part, all terminology and policies here referring to banning or kicking do not apply to the wiki itself. ;"these rules" :All numbered items defined under "Conduct and Regulations". ;"Discord personnel" or "personnel" :All persons on the Discord with the @Camp Staff roleset. ;"expelling/expulsion" :Enacting any action involving a kick or ban on the Discord. ;"silencing/silenced" :Giving a Discord member the "Drank the Kool-Aid" role. They will be unable to participate in any channels. ;"Discord members" :All persons on the Discord with the @Campers roleset. For all intents and purposes of these policies, Discord personnel are not Discord members. ;"the/that member" or "the Discord member" :A person considered one of the Discord members, as defined above. ;"a/the personnel" :A member of the Discord personnel, as defined above. ;"acting personnel" :A member of the personnel that has enacted a sanction on a Discord member. ;"tribunal discussion" :Elaborations conducted in the #camp-tribunal channel with all Discord personnel participation, with exception to the offender (if, and only if, they are personnel), and leading to possible sanctions should consensus deem it necessary. ;"public channels" :All channels accessible by a Discord member. ;"private channels" :All channels that are only accessible by Discord personnel. ;"consensus" or "general consensus" :The prevailing opinion among the majority of the tribunal. ;"offending member" or "offender" :The Discord member (or possibly personnel in the usage of "offender") of current subject of discussions in #camp-tribunal. ;"due process" :The banning procedure, as defined in "Expulsion Regulations". ;"staff misconduct" :Personnel violations of the rules defined in "Staff Conduct". Conduct and Guidelines Any sanction enacted on a Discord member or Discord personnel may be reversed through later tribunal discussion. Staff Conduct As Discord personnel, you act as one of this Discord's officials– what you do will likely be interpreted as what the moderation team as a whole does. Remember to follow conduct policies, otherwise your actions may sully the server in its entirety and thusly your association with the Discord may be terminated. # All Discord personnel are to be bound by the rules stated in ''#scout-law'' (which is reiterated in Project:Discord#Rules), just as the Discord members are. Excessive violations are reason for a provisional, yet immediate demotion and possible expulsion from the Discord in extreme cases. # A personnel's job first and foremost is to be an active participant in chat. Moderation duties come second. Avoid ostentatious displays of "superiority"... if this needs to be defined further, please reconsider what you are doing in chat. # All Discord personnel are disallowed from expelling fellow personnel from the server, except through tribunal discussion. Exceptions are when a rule violation dictates that personnel's expulsion. # Other misuse of any other moderation action may be deemed staff misconduct, with some exclusions: #* This excludes pinning messages to channels. #* This also excludes occasional shitposting in the rules and announcements channels #scout-law & #sleepy-peak-times. #* This may include some casual usage of the @everyone and @here pings, but otherwise reserve usage for necessary announcements. # All Discord personnel should have a functional FANDOM account. This is so Discord members may contact you outside of the Discord itself for purposes such as to contest a ban on the Discord. # All interactions personnel partakes with Discord members outside of this Discord's public channels are done at the personnel's peril; these external interactions are not valid reason for that offending member's immediate expulsion from the Discord. Any potential sanctions are to be discussed in #camp-tribunal. #* Additionally, personnel should not solicit services from members. However, this is merely a guideline that cannot be regulated, nor will there be an attempt to regulate it. # Discord personnel should make modest attempt to enforce the rules set in #scout-law. Give out lenient reminders, then warnings before threatening moderation action to offending members. However, this is ultimately at your discretion. # Any and all discussion of a specific expulsion is to solely be discussed in the private channels. Expulsions concerning the wiki itself is not regulated by these rules and are thus exempt from it, but please exercise caution in discussing those bans publicly. # Any blatant attempt to circumvent any of these personnel policies is reason for possible tribunal discussion. Expulsion Guidelines Read all of the following regulations every time before executing an expulsion. The expulsion procedure is not explicitly defined as a step-by-step process as to discourage expulsions that are premeditated or are otherwise conducted with intent. # Only ban or kick on a whim if a member is actively causing disruption in chat. #* Remember to remind and then warn before executing an expulsion. This is expounded upon in "Staff Conduct". # A member may be silenced as a intermediary sanction. It can be issued at anytime, but should still be reported in #camp-tribunal. #* This can be done with a command to NeilBot. # Bans are only to be issued if silencing and kicking are not deemed sufficient (at the personnel's discretion). #* Long term bans (of a length more than 2 weeks) are only to be executed after a decision made through tribunal discussion. The accused offender cannot be banned during this discussion, they must either have been silenced, kicked, or have no sanction enacted on them. #* Short term bans (of a length 2 weeks or less) may be issued at any time and are to be reported by the acting personnel in #camp-tribunal. Tribunal discussion will follow to discuss the ban and any further action that needs to take place. #* Short term bans (once issued) cannot be upgraded to long term bans, except through discussion initiated by personnel other than the prior acting personnel. # Bans and kicks should only be executed with an equivalent Tatsumaki command in #camp-tribunal. This will act as a record of ban start and duration. #* For this reason, the provided ban reason/message should include the decided duration. #* The message will be pinned in #camp-tribunal and will be unpinned after the ban has expired. There is not a native "ban duration" feature for Discord, and so this will act as a reminder to suspend a ban. # A ban not decided through this due process is to be immediately reversed. The alleged offending member's ban may be reinstated by initiating a discussion in #camp-tribunal. __NOINDEX__ Category:Wiki management